The present application relates to ventilated seats and more particularly to ventilated seats using shock absorbing materials.
Various types of ventilated seats exist, such as car seats; however, none of these seats use shock absorbing material to provide the vented air thereto. Accordingly, there is a need for vented seats that are not so limited.